


Surprising Smith

by Lumos5000



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Mattex, One Shot, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knows that Alex is keeping a secret from him, but the more he tries to get it from her, the more distant she becomes. Has he done something wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Smith

Matt is frustrated at Alex, properly frustrated. She’s been distant and short with him all week and it is driving him up the wall. And he doesn’t understand why? Had he done something wrong? They had only been going out for a few months with large breaks between seeing one another but last time she had come back for filming on Who she seemed different. Perhaps she was regretting their relationship, or even sleeping with him in the first place.

Matt rolled over in bed, staring up at the ceiling, dreading todays shoot if Alex was going to continue this routine of indifference. His mobile buzzes and he reaches over to check it. There is a new text from Alex.

_**Where are you? I thought you were coming in early today? xoxo - AK** _

It was a night shoot today but Alex had asked him the other day if he could come in early. When questioned she had given him some cryptic answer and sashayed away, while he stared transfixed at her hips. Jenna had to cough loudly in order to get his attention, and even then all he could picture those hips swaying sexily towards him. 

Thirty minutes later Matt pulls into the set parking lot and makes his way towards the trailers. He stops by Alex’s and knocks but there is no answer. Curious, he texts her. 

_**I’m here. Where are you? - MS** _

_**On the TARDIS set. Get your sexy ass over here. - AK** _

Thinking rather improper thoughts he follows her instructions. As he pushes the TARDIS doors open he sees her leaning against the console, already in costume, “So why have you summoned me here so early? We’re not supposed to be here for another three hours.” 

“Oh I thought you might enjoy a little present.” she purrs and his head is filled with improper thoughts as he approaches her.

“But it’s not even my birthday.” 

She laughs, “Then aren’t you a lucky boy?” Matt reaches her, pressing her into the console, his hands running up her back. “Naughty.” Alex whispers in his ear. 

“Oi! We’ll have none of that Smithers.” A familiar voice echoes from the other side of the set and Matt springs back from Alex like he has been touched with a white hot poker. 

Another familiar voice starts to laugh, as Karen and Arthur emerge from the behind the console, shaking uncontrollably. Matt looks from the pair to Alex, shocked, “You-what-but-how-Kingston!” he babbles. 

“You seemed out of sorts without the old Team TARDIS so I arranged for them to come and surprise you on set.” Alex explains, while the pair recover from their laughing fit, “They are your present.”

His heart swells with love for the woman who knew him well enough to know when he was missing his friends. Jenna was great but there was a hole that hadn’t gotten filled when Darvill and Kazza had left the show. Sure they texted and called, Matt had even gotten a Skype account just to be able to “see” them more often but it just wasn’t the same. 

After he had recovered from the initial shock, Matt crossed the distance between them, pulling the pair into a group hug. Arthur and Karen threw their arms around him. “Nice to see you mate.” Darvill says, “I see things have progressed with the Kingston.”

A lightbulb went off in Matt’s head and he let go of them, turning to fix Alex, “This is why you have been so distance lately. You were trying to keep this a surprise.” 

She nods, “I’m a horrible liar when it come to you Matthew and you wouldn't give up pestering me, so I tried to be as indifferent as possible.” 

“You are horrible and evil and I hate you.” he grumble, striding over to her.

“No you don’t.” Alex purrs as he pulls her into a kiss. Darvill wolf whistles behind them and Kazza laughs, “Oi! Get a room you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt from a very interesting anon who requested, "prompt: mattex, alex is keeping something from matt, and he wants to know what. The "what" show up on set. She was keeping the fact that arthur and karen were visiting a secret."


End file.
